


The Bells Chime for Them

by Emmeebee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter Next Generation, Poetry, Romance, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 23:09:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3996679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmeebee/pseuds/Emmeebee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy and Rose's wedding day. If a white dress occasion doesn't warrant a freeverse poem, then what does? 'They rise and watch as she enters the room/and the organ starts playing that well-known melody./Her grip tightens on Ron's arm as they start the slow walk./Step after step; don't trip, Rose, don't fall.' Written for TrueBeliever831's Freeverse Challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bells Chime for Them

**Author's Note:**

> Written for TrueBeliever831's Freeverse Challenge  
> Pairing: Teddy/Rose  
> Prompts: snow, freckles, wait(ing/ed)  
> Posted on FF on 18 April 2015.

They rise and watch as she enters the room  
and the organ starts playing that well-known melody.  
Her grip tightens on Ron's arm as they start the slow walk.  
Step after step; don't trip, Rose, don't fall.  
All eyes are on her, but hers are on –  
_him_.

He's waiting at the altar, her brothers lined up by his side.  
Adorned in navy and a joyful grin, he looks like a homecoming,  
all handsomely packaged up in twenty-seven-year-old flesh  
and hers to return to forevermore.  
As she nears him, his myriad freckles come into beautiful focus,  
but even they do not outnumber the reasons she loves him.

Then her father steps back as she steps forward  
to take Teddy's hand and his name, to love and to cherish.  
Solemn vows are earnestly made and sealed with a heated kiss.  
The promise of a lifetime shines in both of their eyes.  
All eyes are on them, and theirs are on  
each other.

Bells chime in delight as they leave the little hillside church  
and emerge into the winter wonderland December has offered them.  
They run towards their hippogriff-drawn carriage  
with rings glittering on their hands.  
They're both filled to the brim with joy and wedding night anticipation, and  
snow falls like scattered confetti; nature's way of joining the celebration.


End file.
